The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has decided that Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) evolve in future releases in order to meet 3GPP operator requirements for the evolution of E-UTRA and a need to meet/exceed the capabilities of International Mobile Telecommunications (IMT) Advanced. Accordingly, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is in the progress of evolving to LTE-Advanced.
Changes in LTE-Advanced over LTE include a target peak data rate for a downlink (DL) to be about 1 Gbps for LTE-Advanced as compared to 100 Mbps for LTE. In order to support such high data rates, DL spatial multiplexing with up to eight layers is considered for LTE-Advanced (see 3GPP TR 36.814 V0.4.1(2009-02), “Further Advancements for E-UTRA; Physical Layer Aspects; (Release 9), which is incorporated herein by reference), while in LTE, DL spatial multiplexing with up to four layers is available. As a result, changes may have to be made to facilitate the higher layer DL spatial multiplexing for LTE-Advanced, such as redesigning control signaling, reference signal patterns, transport block size per DL component carrier, and so forth.
As specified in LTE-Advanced, in the DL 8-by-X single user spatial multiplexing, up to two transport blocks may be transmitted to a scheduled User Equipment (UE) in a subframe per DL component carrier. Each transport block may be assigned its own modulation and coding scheme.
With an increase in the number of supported layers for DL spatial multiplexing in LTE-advanced, a new codeword-to-layer mapping needs to be designed to accommodate the larger number of layers (eight as opposed to four). Furthermore, the size of the transport blocks may be significantly increased for the allocated resource blocks.
For uplink, the target peak data rate is 50 Mb/s in LTE system, but for LTE-Advanced the target peak data rate of uplink is increased to 500 Mb/s. Uplink spatial multiplexing of up to four layers is considered for LTE-Advanced to support the higher data rates according to 3GPP TR 36.814 V0.4.1(2009-02), “Further Advancements for E-UTRA; Physical Layer Aspects; (Release 9),” which is incorporated herein by reference. In contrast only a single layer is used for LTE uplink. Therefore, many changes have to be made to facilitate the higher layer uplink spatial multiplexing for LTE-Advanced, such as redesigning control signaling, reference signal patterns, transport block size per uplink component carrier, and so on.
Hence, transport block size design for uplink and downlink are needed for increasing peak data rate in uplink and downlink transmission.